


Balance

by flowerdragon13



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Flirting, Yoga Class, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/pseuds/flowerdragon13
Summary: Tammy pushes Debbie into going to a Yoga Class with her. The reason is obvious when Debbie arrives, but it doesn't stop her from joining in anyway.
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Balance

“Oh come on, Deb! It’ll be fun!” Tammy begged, arms flailing in the air.

“Will it shut you up if I say yes?” Debbie sighed.

“Yes!”

“Then fine, I’ll go. But I am going to complain about it the entire time.”

Tammy gave a quick roll of her eyes before following Debbie out of the coffee shop and onto the busy streets of Manhattan. They both inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh cold air of the oncoming winter. The smell wasn’t fantastic, they had to admit, but the crispness in their lungs caused a smile to form on both their faces.

“I love this weather. It always reminds me of our younger days when we use to sneak out and raise hell,” Tammy laughed.

Debbie gave an amused smile back at Tammy, wrapping an arm into hers as they made their way back to the car. 

*************

The room was already full of people doing their warm-up stretches when Debbie entered the class. Searching for Tammy, she made a quick look around the room, examining each and every individual as she did so. Debbie found it blatantly obvious that everyone in the class had money. She gave a heavy sigh at the visible pretentiousness that heavied the air. It was only when Debbie’s eyes reached a ragged blonde at the front did she understand why Tammy had forced her to join. 

“There you are!” Tammy said, grabbing at Debbie from behind, startling her. 

“I can’t believe you’ve gone and signed me up for a lesbian yoga class, Tammy!” Debbie cursed in a loud whisper. 

Tammy’s smirk said it all as she pulled Debbie to the middle of the room. Debbie, not being able to get out of the situation, admitted defeat and took her place second row from the front next to Tammy. 

“Welcome, ladies! I hope you’re ready for a goo-oh! I see we have a newbie!” The blonde said, a wicked smile drawn over her face. 

Debbie noticed the twang of an accent on the woman’s tongue.  _ Australian, perhaps?  _ She thought. Debbie gave a brief wave at the class before giving the blonde an acknowledged solute. She couldn’t believe the nerves she felt in the pit of her belly as the blonde introduced herself as Lou.  _ Lou _ , she thought back to herself, desperately trying to remember the name — as if she’d forget. 

Tammy gave Debbie a sharp nudge, gesturing her head toward Lou who had her eyes fixed on her, awaiting an answer. 

“Oh-I’m...I umm-Debbie. Name. Debbie.” Debbie fumbled out. 

A smile formed on Lou’s face. It was one that was not harsh but held naughtiness in its corners. Lou liked that and couldn’t help but smile back at the woman. She was usually so confident but Lou had really thrown her off her guard. 

The class were simultaneously doing a high lunge pose when Lou made her way over to Debbie. Suddenly, it felt as if she couldn’t breathe, causing her legs to tremble and for her to nearly lose her balance. 

“Easy now. Deep breaths. You’ve got great posture in your pose — you just have to control your breathing,” Lou said in a gentle tone. 

Debbie inhaled deeply and let it out as calmly as it could but the shakiness was obvious. She cursed at herself for being so ridiculous. 

A hand rested at Debbie’s hip, startling her. She felt Lou’s thumb brush softly against the ridge of the slightly protruding bone as she soothed at her skin. 

“Twist a little to the right. Balance out your weight.” 

Debbie struggled to focus on what Lou was saying, her attention being drawn to Lou’s gentle but dominant touch. She felt the blonde’s grip begin to travel toward her thigh. Her fingers pressed into her muscle, causing her to realign herself into a position that did, in fact, balance her weight. 

“Oh. Wow! That feels a lot better!” 

“What can I say? I’m good with my hands,” Lou responded in a whisper, followed by a quick wink. 

The tension in the air during the rest of the class could be cut with a knife. Every now and then they would catch eyes causing a fire to soar inside Debbie’s chest. She wasn’t sure how long the class had actually lasted, but by the time she was packing up her things, it felt as if she’d been there for hours.

“Aren’t you glad you came along with me?” Tammy asked as she dabbed at her face with a towel. 

“You can hush your whore mouth. I’m not going to trust you ever agai-“ Debbie began. 

A hand touched at Debbie’s arm and from how Tammy’s eyes filled with amusement, she knew it was Lou. 

“I wanted to give you this before you left. I hope to see you here again.” Lou grinned. “have a wonderful evening ladies!”

Debbie looked down at the card that Lou handed her and couldn’t help but laugh out loud. In her hand, she held a worn-out coffee card with loyalty stamps filling it. On the card it simply wrote ‘give me a call if you want to work on more advanced positions’ along with her phone number.

By the time Debbie had looked back up to reply, Lou had left the room. Tammy, snatching the card from Debbie’s band began to laugh. 

“More advanced positions, hm?” 


End file.
